To Be His Hollow
by Angel Ballet
Summary: Aizen found a new experiment; a new soul that he turns into a special arrancar: Espada Zero. Meanwhile, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra is caught in a love triangle with a young fraccion. GrimmjowX UlquiorraXOC Rated: T R&R before I write more.
1. Espada Zero

Some notes before the story:

1.) Akarasu means bloody raven or crow. In some dictionaries, it means bloody spider, but in this story I'm using crow or raven.

2.) Give me some OCC suggestions. I want to write characters that you, the readers, will enjoy reading about.

3.) I'll update soon :)

* * *

**Others stories:**

Signature work: Twin of the Yin Yang (Soul Eater)

Other Minor Work: Spiral (S.A)

The Work I'm giving away: Crytstal Solstice (Bleach) -- It's been given to Megumi and Ryuzaki to be continued

**

* * *

YOU! REVIEW NOW!! I SEE YOU NOT REVIEWING OVER THERE! **

Finally, my fourth story!! For people who don't know me yet:

My 'name' is Megumi Yunai.

Age: I was bitten by Alice Cullen so I'm ageless. (From Twilight by Stephenie Meyer)

And that's all I'll say for now.

* * *

In case you don't know yet… a review is what keeps a story going. When you review, it tells me that you actually want to keep this story going!!

About this story:

It will mainly be based on Uluqiorra, Grimmjow, and two OCC.

It'll be in Hueco Mundo and once in a while, I'll have a Shinigami come. I don't like Ichigo so he won't ever appear in this fanfic. Hitsugaya might since I LUV him.

It will be a love triangle. Which characters? Grimmjow and Uluqiorra… I know, Uluqiorra in love!? Whoa… but who will the lucky girl be? Take a guess!

There's gonna be a freakishly strong OC that kicks ass!! Yeah!!

Ok… that was weird…

Now, ignore me and onwards with the story!

**Also, please review!!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Espada Zero**

_"Thinking"_

-Flashback-

**"Shouting"**

"Talking"

'Emphasize'

________________________________________

"Aizen-sama." Uluqiorra greeted as he entered Aizen's chamber to report his latest findings.

Aizen smiled kindly, even if it wasn't his true nature, and Ulquiorra knew it.

"Hello Ulquiorra. How was it today?"

Ulquiorra knew what he meant when he said "how was it today."

Aizen found a new lab rat.

Well, he wasn't exactly a rat. He was a regular soul at first. A human who had died and his soul was transferred to Seireitei with the useless Shinigami…

Aizen found him somehow… at the corners of Hueco Mundo. And Aizen wasn't planning to let this fine opportunity go.

Since the soul wasn't weak or strong, and he had no ties to Aizen anyhow. Aizen turned him into a hollow. And the soul became his experiment.

He became a fine hollow.

A strong hollow.

It wasn't until he became an arrancar did Uluqiorra learn about the experiments Aizen conducted on him.

And now, it was up to Ulquiorra to monitor and train this arrancar. Not to mention report to Aizen every freaking day on his improvements.

Still… Ulquiorra found him interesting… he was strong, no doubt, strong to a point where it was insane. At times, Ulquiorra really thought the arrancar really was insane.

His name was Akarasu Ishiten. And he was labeled "0" in the espadas.

* * *

"Grimmjow!" a melodic and soft voice squeaked as Grimmjow entered his own lair.

Yes, each arrancar had his or her own lair in Hueco Mundo now a day's… inside was crawling with the espada and it's fraccion.

Grimmjow looked down to see who called his name so gleefully. Yes, it annoyed him.

A short, petite, silver haired fracion with ruby orbs blocked his view. Her hair was long, up to the center of her back and slightly curled at the ends. She wore a regular arrancar outfit, pure white. Only hers consisted of a mini-skirt with knee high black boots; and a white blouse with black arrancar patterns. Her "mask" was at her back and it was shaped like an angel's wing.

"Leila. What do you want now?" He muttered.

The slender, silver haired girl smiled as she danced out of Grimmjow's way. He was so much taller than her, at least two heads.

"Where were you? Ulquiorra-sama sent me here to leave you a message. Well, it's an order from Aizen-sama…" Leila announced happily as she danced around in a circle.

Grimmjow glared at her. _"Stupid, annoying, high-spirited freak of nature. You stupid ball of white fluff! Don't come here and dance on my floor… Argh! Go to hell!"_

He was annoyed but he would never show it in front of her.

After all… Leilabel Kratos was Ulquiorra's sole fraccion. And probably the only hollow Ulquiorra never called "trash" by him. No one knew why, but if they asked, Ulquiorra would probably blow them up. So, if anyone mistreated his fraccion, they'd get blown up… they'd probably implode, rather than explode...

Grimmjow wasn't afraid though, he just didn't care enough to go ask. "What's the mission?" Grimmjow asked, clearly annoyed at the fraccion for being happy at his manor.

The silver haired midget grinned, "It's not a mission, and you're on duty for training Aka-chan!"

"Aka- who?"

"Akarasu Ishiten."

"Oh, crow dude, espada '0'. (Akarasu means bloody crow or raven) I know who he is, don't call people weird names and confuse me."

"I don't call them weird names, and Akarasu doesn't like being called crow."

Grimmjow smirked. "Since when did I care what anybody else liked?"

Leila pondered that question for a moment. "Ah, good point."

Grimmjow always found the silver haired fraccion amusing; maybe that's why Ulquiorra took her in as his only helper. He would have to find someone similar soon. He had no fraccion yet.

Grimmjow got more serious and to the point.

"Leilabel," he asked," Why is the new espada so important?"

The fraccion frowned. "My name is Leila, Leilabel is too long."

"Answer the question!" Grimmjow snapped.

Leila might be amusing, but she was the most annoying brat Grimmjow had ever met.

_"Damn it! If Ulquiorra wasn't ranked 4 in the espadas; if Aizen wouldn't kill me for killing Uluqiorra, I'd squeeze this little hollow to hollow bits!"_

Leila sighed. She knew Grimmjow was trying hard to hold in his anger. After all, he wasn't a very bright person.

"I'm not sure," Leila answered." Ulquiorra-sama never tells me anything that important. All I know is that he's the only hollow that Aizen has ever cared for personally."

Grimmjow nodded as he shook off his annoyment.

"Hey, Grimmjow, let's go! You're gonna be late for your duty!" she exclaimed.

"If he's so strong, why does he need hollows to train him?" Grimmjow murmured.

Leila sighed. "Shut you rambling and let's go. Ulquiorra-sama will get mad if you're late."

"That's his problem."

"It will be your problem soon."

"Why?"

"Cause he wants you to fight Akarasu to see if the espada "0" can defeat a real espada yet."

"What if I kill him by accident?"

Leila paused. Her ruby eyes became serious.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible… The espada "0" has already killed Kaname Tosen."

* * *

Pretty tight huh? I made Leila a little too happy, but oh well. It's good to have a happy character between the moody Grimmjow and creepy Uluqiorra. I love those photobucket pictures of Uluqiorra being made fun of since he has green lines streaming down his cheeks. Hahahaha!! EMO!!!

* * *

Ok, I'm doing a quick vote for the story:

**Who do you want in the story:**

a.)Hitsugaya Toshiro

b.)Ichigo Kurosaki (noooo!!)

c.)Byakuya Kuchiki

d.)I'll pick and leave on your review's page

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. To Be A Bloody Raven

Okay… There is so much I have to explain within one freaking chapter… Uh… Let's see… To Be His Hollow is actually a Prequel to Crystal Solstice. And that's basically why I've stopped writing that one… And it's been posted on Megumi and Ryuuzaki, which is another author's fanfiction account to be continued after I finish To Be His Hollow… Complicated isn't it?

And also: _**Many thanks to Lady Shikyo,**_ who is my beta reader in one way or another, and the one that edits the spelling and all that junk that I never bother about. Akarasu's character was thanks to her. So if you like him, which you will later on, I suggest you thank Shikyo for creating his ever so insane character. (you're just covering your ass for if there's anyone who doesn't like him)

**To Be His Hollow **  
_… "Rebirth as a Espada"… a bleach fanfiction_

_--_

_To Be His Hollow © Megumi Yunai_

_Beta Reader © Lady Shikyo_

_Bleach © Kubo Tite_

_-- _

**CHAPTER TWO: **_  
"To Be a Bloody Raven"_

_

* * *

__"Thinking"_

"Talking"

**"SHOUTING" **

* * *

**Previously...**

"Hey, Grimmjow, let's go! You're gonna be late for your duty!" Leila exclaimed.

"If he's so strong, why does he need hollows to train him?" Grimmjow murmured.

Leila sighed. "Shut you rambling and let's go. Ulquiorra-sama will get mad if you're late."

"That's his problem."

"It will be your problem soon."

"Why?"

"Cause he wants you to fight Akarasu to see if the espada "0" can defeat a real espada yet."

"What if I kill him by accident?"

Leila paused. Her ruby eyes became serious.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible… The espada "0" has already killed Kaname Tosen."

* * *

**Chapter Two: To Be a Bloody Raven**

Grimmjow shuddered when he entered the Birth and Death Room.

The Birth and Death Room... No one really gave the room a name. It was simply a room for creating and eliminating hollows. No one cared enough to actually give it a name, not even Aizen.

But Grimmjow had. He gives every single room a name, even though he forgets the name right after he leaves the room. It's almost become a hobby of his since he visited a new room every time Leila had come to his 'manor' and assigned him with a new mission. He had gone to so many different rooms to do so many different things… eh… _missions_.

The room seemed to have an edgy presence as he entered. Grimmjow didn't understand why he was being sent to such a place to train a certain espada. It just didn't make any logical sense. Then again, nothing ever did here in Hueco Mundo…

Still… he didn't quite understand… the Birth and Death room was a place for creating new hollows and destroying the outlawed ones. So why was Grimmjow giving training here?

"Leila?" Grimmjow asked," Why are we training in here?"

The petite, white haired girl grinned. "Simple, Grimm-chan; it's called orders from the top."

Grimmjow felt his blood pressure rise sharply. He grabbed the ruby eyed girl by her collar.

Just who the fuck did she think she was?

"What the hell did you call me, fraccion!?" he yelled at her face.

Leila squeezed her ruby eyes shut, but it was not out of fear...

"Ew... You spit on me!! That's so gross, Grimmy!! Now I see why your name is 'Grim'mjow."

He slammed her against the nearest wall and yelled at her again.

"I'll fucking kill you. You weak, pathetic, _useless_ fraccion" he growled.

No one EVER had the ass to push Grimmjow to the point where he couldn't help but smash you into bits.

Her ruby orbs grew rebellious. And she had the guts to grin at him... Well, _someone_ has the ass to threaten Grimmjow to the point where she was digging her own grave.

Smart move.

"You can't kill me Grimm-chan" she sang, smiling...

And she was right.

Before Grimmjow had any chance to reply, something kicked him in the chest... **hard.**

Grimmjow stumbled back in confusion as the mysterious object pinned him to the floor.

"_Is that… someone's foot?!"_

And before he knew it, Leila was free from his terrible grasp.

A shadowy figure stood in front of Leila.

Grimmjow groaned when he recognized the figure.

"_Uh… Ulquiorra… Wonderful, Emo-boy saw me trying to kill Leila again. Yes, I can see my head rolling on the floor already"_

Ulquiorra stood in front of Leila protectively, acting as a shield to prevent 'the' Grimmjow. Yeah, what a wonderful threat he was. Grimmjow would certainly be able to kill her now.

Ulquiorra remained emotionless as he said, "I thought I told you this before, Grimmjow, you are not allowed to assault Leila without my permission. You do whatever mission she brings because it is an order from myself, therefore from Aizen-sama."

Leila shuddered. Permission? To ASSAULT?! _"Crap…bad mental images…ok, Ulquiorra-sama __really__ needs to watch the way he throws those kinds of orders around…"_

Grimmjow was thinking the exact same thing there…

But Grimmjow _wanted_ to fight back… He honestly did believe that he was stronger than the fourth espada. He'd fight Ulquiorra whenever he'd get the chance. Then, he'd get promoted and the first thing he'd do was make Leilabel Kratos his fraccion. Then, he'd get to torture her every single nano- second of his life. Yup, he was definitely not the hero in anyone's happy ever after.

Leila seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that she was responsible for getting Grimmjow in trouble with her master. What a troublesome mouth that girl had… always got her in some sort of trouble…

"What do you want, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow muttered as he crawled back on his feet, pushing Ulquiorra's rigid leg off himself.

Ulquiorra paused, staring at Grimmjow in question "Why am **I** here? This is my assignment from Aizen-sama. And unfortunately, you are involved in my assignment. Did you not figure that out when Leila went to fetch you?"

Grimmjow snorted as he dusted his clothes with his hands. "Shut the fuck up, Ulquiorra. You sound like Aizen's bloody puppet."

Ulquiorra remained emotionless as ever. He did not respond and the topic was dropped.

Leila pouted "Male genders these days… You never know whether they're gay, bisexual, or just plain stupid like Grimmjow."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He was in no mood to deal with a certain shorty that was behind all his misery.

But…

Leila did bring happiness. Sometimes… Being a positive person, she was well-known among the many arrancars; even Aizen liked her…occasionally…kinda…

She was basically a misery seal. She either brought chaos and destruction or took away chaos and destruction. She could seal it away…or unleash hell amongst you.

What frightening powers that girl had…

Ulquiorra ALMOST looked like he was smiling when he looked at her…The corners of his lips were arched in an awkward way…it was nothing like anything Grimmjow had ever seen before.

And Leila noticed the even more awkward expression Grimmjow had on **his** face when he stared at Ulquiorra.

It was like Grimmjow had a thought bubble hanging over his hand…And it says: WTF!?

Leila sighed. "I knew you were gay, Grimmy-chan, but I didn't know you liked Ulquiorra-sama…"

Grimmjow didn't even bother to fight back with Leila anymore. She was far too annoying…

Grimmjow expected Ulquiorra to say something to defend their so called 'manly pride' that was being pummeled into the ground by a mere fraccion, but Ulquiorra said nothing; his face remaining smooth and expressionless.

Leila grinned in triumph. "Nothing to say, Grimmy-chan?"

Grimmjow scratched his neck. "Not really, no"

Leila huffed "You're awfully boring today…I needed some free entertainment from my favorite dork"

Grimmjow squeezed the bridge of his nose. Ow…a headache was on his way "Just tell me when I can get started and then leave this hell of a dump."

Leila frowned "Phooey. You're actually gonna do the mission, eh…"

Grimmjow glared at the silver haired arrancar maiden. "What do you expect? I want to get away from you. As long as you're within twelve feet of me I have a migraine. I'm waiting for the chance to bolt out the room before Aizen or you can kill me."

Leila grinned evilly at the new piece of information Grimmjow had told about himself. "So…if I step one more step near you, you'd get a headache?"

"Yeah…,"Grimmjow muttered in a lifeless voice. "Sure. Why. Not."

There was a moment of silence… Not even Leila spoke a word… Now _that_ had to mean something…

"Okay…," Leila muttered, finally breaking the silence. "I guess I can explain the assignment in detail now?"

Ulquiorra nodded, meaning she had the permission to do so.

Leila grinned at Grimmjow. "You have to train Akarasu Ishiten, evaluate his 'ever so magnificent skills' and then report whatever you see to Ulquiorra-sama."

Grimmjow was only the _slightest _bit interested. Actually, the only thing he was interested in was how strong the 'Espada Zero' was. Rumors had gone around Hueco Mundo like cranberry juice spilling over a cloth…it was about time Grimmjow got to test these artificially created powers that Aizen had put in Espada Zero.

"Easy enough…but I got a question." Grimmjow mumbled as he tossed his light blue hair around to make the sides more comfortable.

Leila paused for a moment, and then arched her eyebrow till the point it twitched. "Grimmjow…asks questions? I would never have known…I never thought you were that type of hollow, Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow sighed, knowing Leila meant it sarcastically "Why isn't Aizen using Ulquiorra to train Espada fucking Zero instead? Why me of all espadas? Does that bastard want me to die that badly?"

Leila shrugged. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Maybe you should respect Aizen-sama more; maybe he won't try and kill you then"

Ulquiorra nodded in agreement "We are born to serve Aizen-sama. Aizen-sama is the ultimate ruler of this universe"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "There is no way I'm actually going to obey a shinigami that easily. He's the one that experimented on us, hollows. You sound more like a human _slave_ than an espada, Ulquiorra."

So maybe that was the first time Grimmjow had ever heard Ulquiorra agree with someone other than Aizen…That didn't mean Grimmjow had to agree as well. As a matter of fact, Grimmjow never agreed with anything Ulquiorra had to say…

Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow with that glare he always had on his pale face…his glares got more terrifying each time he looked at you. It was as if God created him with a glare instead of regular eyes…If he has this demonic of a glare when he was a hollow…imagine what he would look like if he was human… Not to mention… those green tear like streaks that go down his cheeks enhance the chance of looking like a terrifying hobo.

"You are nothing but trash," Ulquiorra spat, that same glare pasted onto his pale face "Trash that has not yet been disposed of by Aizen-sama. You wonder why he wishes you to train Espada Zero? Because he wants you to die by its hands and prove to you that you are trash to be defeated by an artificial being"

And again, there was another moment of silence where neither Leila or Grimmjow spoke… There were a lot of awkward silences when it was the three of them alone.

Leila sighed. "Again, with the enormously awkward silences…can this stop happening?"

Grimmjow shrugged, completely calm even after Ulqiorra's last… comment, or insult, rather… "Not my fault an anti-social freak chose you to be his fraccion."

"Excuse me?" Leila asked while shooting him the death glare… Yeah, _the_ death glare. The one she had right before she poisoned your water during your sleep. The one she wore when she was going to go to your supposedly secret lavatory and steal all your 'secret' specimens. Yeah… Szayel Aporro pretty much peed his espada outfit…

But, Grimmjow decided to defend his honor as a man and not lose to Leila, the annoying, bouncing ball of whiteness, for once. "Excuse your face."

Leila narrowed her left eye while the right eye stayed wide open. It was a talent of hers… After all, in Grimmjow's opinion the only two things that were attractive about Leila was her elegant hair, and her dimple on her right cheek.

But that weird eye trick she had… It wasn't very _attractive…_ Well, at least compared to a dimple it wasn't… But she did that 'eye trick' whenever she was pissed off and wanted to send the victim in a deeper floor of hell than the victim was already in.

"Grimmjow… Don't be surprised if you wake up bald." Leila spat.

Grimmjow smirked lightly "That the best you can do? Appearance has no matter when it comes to battle!"

Leila grinned evilly "You're gonna get a lot more than a bald head."

Grimmjow sighed "Now that sounds like the Leilabel Kratos I met three years ago… You cut a hole on my espada outfit that day…"

Leila frowned slightly "It was supposed to be a star."

Grimmjow groaned at the memory "You ripped it to threads when you messed up on your 'work of art.'"

Leila shrugged ever so casually and grinned, revealing her one sided dimple even more clearly than before "You had an extra outfit under your bed"

Grimmjow narrowed his teal eyes "You look under my bed?"

Leila giggled but she didn't reply to his ever so important question.

The whole situation was getting nowhere… What happened to training a certain Espada Zero?

"Akarasu Ishiten should be here soon" Ulquiorra said tonelessly as he answered the question that lingered in Grimmjow head.

And as if on signal, two arrancar guardsmen walked in… They were the regular guards Aizen had posted everywhere so no rules could be broken unseen. They were nothing more than little pieces Aizen used to control his game of chess…

They had a prisoner like man standing in chains between them. He wore nothing but black, something not accustomed to the traditions in Hueco Mundo ever since Aizen had arrived. His eyes and mouth were covered by a white sheet of cloths and there was dried blood stained to them…

The Arrancar guardsman dipped his head in greeting as he looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. He glanced at Leila with a look of disgust and then he spoke. "Ulquiorra-sama, Grimmjow-sama. We have brought you Espada Zero-sama."

* * *

o.o

Haha! I shall comment at the end of the chapter! Kudos to Yunai if she reads over this and finds my comments :P

Hiya people! It's Lady Shikyo, the more or less beta of this story. Nice to make your acquaintance. I don't know what else to say….except to please review! Reviews grant us fanfictioners life.

Meh. Yunai left nothing for me to say. So this is goodbye until next chapter.

chu

Shikyo


End file.
